Unexpected Love
by Birdy Chan
Summary: You wanted to make new friends now that you were in University but so far, natta. A classmate recommended Alfred F. Jones as a potential 'boy'friend but that just doesn't make sense since Alfred and you are opposites. America x Reader oneshot


It had already been a month since you started your first year at university. You haven't quite gotten used to it; it is so much different than your small town high school. The crowds were bigger, the school was MUCH bigger and you spent a good hour or so everyday between classes to try and memorize what's in and around the school with little success.

But you did manage to find a good study spot while exploring. The school's library was four stories high and on the third floor had a small sitting area with chairs and couches and it was right behind the glass clock tower which gave an amazing view of (your city).

While you were studying in your spot, your mind wandered from where it was supposed to be focused, which was your textbook. You were thinking of how nice it would be to make some friends but you were kind of nervous on what to say to people so you kept to yourself for the most part. The other part was waiting for the right moment, like you wouldn't just go up to some random person and say 'You wanna be friends?' Out of the blue. You have to have some common ground, you thought, otherwise that would be EXTREMELY awkward.

A few days ago, one of your classes' profs was running late and this one guy, Feliks if you remembered his name correctly, played a bit of a match maker game with the class. He would try to figure out what kind of person you were and 'suggested' someone that would make a good boyfriend/girlfriend.

After a while, you decided to ask him out of curiosity. There were some cute boys in the class and you never really exchanged more than a few words with a few of them and they all had to do with work.

"Alrighty… (y/n) Let's see what the Love Guru can do for you." Feliks smirked. "You're quiet, although a lot of fun to be around, dare devilish…" It truly amazed you how this guy can tell that by just looking at you, and how accurately it was too. "I think you would be good with Alfred F. Jones!"

What? The jock Alfred F. Jones that went to your school? The loud and obnoxious one? You had to admit he's kinda cute but that may be a little too much. It's not that you disliked him, you don't really have anything against him, it's just… complicated.

"Erm… Who?"* You were kind of hoping there was a different Alfred. You couldn't think of anything that you would have in common and it doesn't make any sense! He's loud, always boasts on how he's 'the Hero', and always is surrounded by people. You on the other hand were quiet,(because you didn't really have anything to talk about), had no big accomplishments to boast about so proudly, and you spent most of your free time in the library where it was quiet.

"He's like the star freshman football player, duh. And he went to some small high school about twenty minutes south of the city. Have I got good taste or what?" Yep, that's him.

You and Alfred had some interaction before. Once for an assignment, which you did most of the work for, and the other was the cafeteria lineup at your high school.

You ordered an Iced Tea since it was the only fountain drink that wasn't pop/soda and you didn't have enough for a bottled juice or something like that. You weren't too fond of carbonated drinks, the only time you would have anything that was carbonated was if it was a hard candy or a slushy,(which were very mild fizz wise). You took a large sip then when you got out then immediately spat it back out. That was definitely NOT Iced Tea.

"Excuse me," You went back up the line to the cashier. "This is not what I ordered. Any chance I can get another fountain Iced Tea?"

"Oh?" The cashier poked her head around the corner to check the machine. "I'm sorry, we forgot to change the labels. Would you like another drink?"

"I don't…" Suddenly a bottle of Nestea was placed in your hands and when you looked up, Alfred was smiling at you.

"Here. It's on me." Your (e/c) lit up. He was giving you a drink out of his own money?

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally!"

"Thanks." You gave a small smile.

You jumped as a loud and annoying beeping sound interrupted your reminiscing. You looked around and the fire alarm lights were flashing. There was a message saying the fire alarm was pulled and to standby for further instructions. You looked around and no one was packing up their stuff so you figured that it might've been a tech making sure the system works. But you packed up your stuff as quickly as you could, waiting for anything else than 'Please stand by' but after two minutes you were thinking 'Screw it, I'm getting out of here.'

After you made it to a safe spot, soon a large crowd of students and staff went outside as well. You caught a glimpse of Alfred talking with a couple of friends of his, and laughing about something.

There was a call on the intercom that it was alright to come back into the school. You checked your phone/ipod and saw that there was only a few minutes until your last class. You decided to take a short cut by going up the stairs in the main building into the library, which your class was right across from one of the exits. As you were going with the large crowd, almost all the way to the top, your ankle twisted to the side and you fell down hard on the stairs hitting your leg AND twisting your ankle pretty badly.

"Shit…" You hissed. This was pretty bad. You had two bags of school crap to carry up the stairs and you couldn't move your leg or your foot.

"You okay?" A couple people stopped to ask you and you gave a nod and they kept on moving although you could barely stand up, gritting your teeth.

"Hey,_! You okay dude? Some people said that you took a bad fall."

"I'm fine, my foot turned to the side and… AH!" You tried moving to another step but it wasn't easy.

"No worries, the hero will save you!" He grinned. Before you could protest, he slung your backpack on his shoulder, put your other bag in your lap and carried you bridal style up the rest of the stairs to the nearest desk with you turning red.

"Hey, she just fell on the stairs and hurt herself. Mind getting some ice?" Alfred said really quickly to the receptionist.

"Oh dear. You okay?" You nodded as Alfred set you down on a nearby chair and got another chair for you to put your foot on.

"Thank you." You smile at him.

"No problem! That's what heroes are for!" He grins proudly. "You want me to stick around?"

"If you want to." You tell him then carefully take your shoe and sock off your foot, revealing a swollen ankle and a bad scrape above your ankle.

"Ouch, what happened to your foot?"

"I fell on the escalator at the train station yesterday. It's been an interesting week for me, I've been tripping on the stairs upwards two days in a row now."

Alfred burst out laughing and you were fuming slightly. That wasn't funny.

"Ho-How do you trip going up?" He said holding his stomach.

"How can you not?" You retorted. "My foot turns to the side spontaneously so… Yeah."

"Ouch. Does it hurt really bad?"

"Yeah." Suddenly a security guard comes by to check how bad your ankle was. You hissed very time he touched it or asked you to move a certain direction.

"Alright, I think you should go to the hospital just to be on the safe side." He said.

"No, there's no need for that. Yeah, it hurts like heck but it's not at the point where you have to call an ambulance." You said quickly. You did not want to go to the hospital, you've experienced one too many trips already due to several false alarms for appendicitis, klutziness, and once because something fell on your head.

"You sure you don't want me to call an ambulance?"

"Yes." Your patience was starting to go.

"How about I keep an eye on her then? I'll make sure she's A-Okay in no time!" Alfred grinned. You didn't really notice but you two were in the same (favourite subject) class together. He helped supported you while you were attempting to walk and carried your backpack over his free shoulder.

You asked a few times whether or not it was too heavy and he kept on smiling and said 'This is nothing! I can totally handle this!'

After class, Alfred asked you where you lived and if you wanted a ride.

"I'm staying at the residency. Hey, Alfred."

"What's up, _?"

"I was wondering if you… If you wanted to have dinner at my place? I want to thank you for your help."

"I won't say no to food!" He grinned. "That's so awesome of you! What're we havin'?"

"Hamburgers and I have ice cream for dessert."

"Dude, I totally love you!" You turned red as he hugged you. "Well…I mean… not like that, but still, that's damn awesome of you to do." You gave him a small smile.

After school, Alfred drove you to your apartment which was a few blocks away and right across the street from the train station.

"So you don't have a car? You mean your parents wouldn't get you one as a graduation present or anything? It sucks that you have to take the train." This part of the conversation did not start until you got to the apartment building. This made you a little irritated by his comment, by making sound like you were extremely poor but he was trying to be cheerful and probably meant good intentions so you let it slide.

"It's not that far to the station. Besides, I don't mind a little bit of walking. At least I get some exercise most days of the week. That and… I can't really afford a car. Well, I can but there's insurance, gas and a couple of other stuff on top of it. So I'll buy one when I graduate or something."

"Oh. I never thought of that. I won some money off a radio show and I bought my car."

"Wow! That's lucky!" You said as you were digging out your keys from your coat pocket when you arrived at your apartment.

"I know right? Heroes always have luck on their side." He grinned.

"I guess." You giggled. "Well, this is it." You revealed a small hallway with your bedroom straight ahead, a closet beside you on your left, the kitchen to the right and a turnoff for the living room and the bathroom just before your bedroom.

"You can put my backpack over here." You pointed in the corner next to the door. "Make yourself at home." You said as you half hopped-half limping to the kitchen on your own.

"You sure you don't want me to help you cook, _? My friend Arthur taught me and I can be pretty good at it."

"It's okay. I may be injured but I'm not completely paralyzed. And besides, I don't have to balance two bags of books and other crap all day." You said as you pulled out a small package of ground beef from the fridge.

"Uh… What is that? I thought you said we were having burgers." Alfred said nervously.

"We are. You've never seen ground beef before?" You said slowly and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Y-yeah I have. I always get McDonald's or the frozen stuff."

"Ok, sue for child abuse. You never had made-from-scratch burgers before?" You smiled playfully.

"Uh… No."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, yeah?"

Within twenty minutes, you got the burger patties fully prepared and fried them up in the frying pan. You had enough for seconds for both you and Alfred and leftovers for lunch tomorrow.

"That was AWESOME! You really are a good cook, _!" Alfred rubbed his stomach with a grin after you finished.

"Thanks. Glad you liked it. My grandpa taught me how to prepare lots of food and how to spice up certain kinds of meat."

"Really?~ Well, mind if I come over again sometime for dinner?" You felt your face get a little warmer.

"Sure. I'd like that." You smiled. He helped you clean up and you stayed up until it was almost midnight talking and working on assignments. When you went to the door with him, before he left, he gave you a kiss on your lips. It was short, sweet and very unexpected. Nonetheless, you enjoyed it.

"You want a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. That would be great. Goodnight, Mr. Hero." You smiled as you saw Alfred blush a little and his grin get bigger.

"Good night, _"

After about a week after that, you two made it official that you were a couple and that made you very happy that you finally found someone for not only a friend, but a boyfriend. You smiled you yourself and kept on saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover.'

THE END

"See? See? I told you didn't I? I totally have got the powah!" Feliks says triumphantly. "Liet, did you see! I like, totally got them together!"

*Ha! You know what Canada feels like now, America!

* * *

><p><strong>This is an itty bitty plot bunny I had. And I based this on the first couple of days at my university. The only thing that didn't happen was someone, or at least no cute guy, came to help me when I twisted my ankle going upstairs to my next class right after the fire alarm was pulled. ;^; <strong>

**I'm not complaining or anything, I just have A LOT of wishful thinking. And besides, I've become tougher, I can endure a lot of pain. ;D **

**Enough about me, so I hope you guys like!**

**Alfred F Jones-Hidekaz Himaruya**

**You-You**


End file.
